chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sylvie Brett/@comment-39860768-20200118043346
I think it is disgusting that they kill off Shay, who was a lesbian, and of course replace her with just another straight girl, and did anyone notice that this show has at least 10 male characters right in the start, and only 2 regular female characters? And it still only has a couple main female characters! Sure it might have been unrealistic to have Shay get replaced by another lesbian, but maybe if they had more than 2 women as regular characters, maybe it wouldn't have seemed as weird then! I mean I think it could be seen as unrealisitic to have her get replaced by another woman, who is also young white and blonde too, but that wasn't a problem, so why not a lesbian or bisexual? The only reasonI am writing this is because I just tried once again to get into watching this series on Amazon Prime, but the broody arrogance of their two main male characters makes me so sick I can't stand watching it! I've wanted to watch it because the character of Shay, but lost interest early into it, because I couldn't stand the main characters, the two male leads and at times the other girl in it, I found it too a-typical male centered show, and even the way they told us Shay was a gay in the first place, instead of maybe giving a story, other than giving drugs to one of the main male characters, but instead the other's tricked the new guy into asking her out, so she could tell him she's gay, oh and us, like that was so original! But I should be surprised, all Dick Wolf shows are male dominant shows, even that new one on CBS FBI, which made it look like the woman in it was the main character, and then it turned out to not only be a man, but a Muslim man at that, but they promoted it as being lead by the female character, which at first it appeared to be, but by the middle of the season it had already moved closer and closter to being all about him! Now some would have said Arab, I said Muslim because it's not a person being Arabic that would bother me, there are Arabs who are Christians and even Jewish, just like there are African and Asian Muslims too, not just Arab or even Middle Eastern! This isn't about race, it's about Islam, about religion, and believe me I don't like any major religion, especially one's that push their beliefs on others, which these three Jews, Christians and Muslims do, just in different ways! Plus they are all misogynistic too, which is my whole point here, all of Dick Wolfs shows tend to be misogynistic in some way shape or form! And yes SVU has female lead, now, but not originally, and Olivia take the place as lead main sense, she as only original of the two main leads of the show! Though it has gotten better in ways, it at times seems to exploit some of the real sexual assaults and sexualize it more than they need to, meaning going into a lot of details or showing it happening or at least showing the woman, usually, have naked, I know these are sexual crimes, but they don't have to make it that graphic for us to understand what happened!